Fields of Gold Song fic
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Murtagh is no longer under Galbatorix hold, so he's a prisoner in the dungeons of Uru'baen when Eragon, Arya, Roran etc... comes to fight the king and try to rescue their friend. Murtagh x Arya pairing. Don't like? Don't read


**Title:** Fields of Gold  
**Author:** LoNnI  
**Pairing:** Arya/Murtagh (some friendship between Eragon and Murtagh - no slash (no, no dragon slash either)  
**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy  
**Spoilers: **Well… not really I think. Maybe some minor from the book or movie.  
**Characters:** Arya and Murtagh, but also Eragon, Thorn and Auntyrclaug (a bit of Saphira, Orik, Vanir and Roran too)  
**Disclaimer:** Christopher Paolini owns all of the characters except Auntyrclaug! lol  
**Summary:** One shot story. Murtagh is no longer under Galbatorix hold, so he's a prisoner in the dungeons of Uru'baen when Eragon, Arya, Roran, Vanir etc... comes to fight the king and try to rescue their friend. Focusing on Arya and Murtagh.  
**Notes:** The story starts pretty much in the middle of "something", like the last battle if you like. The memories though are not set in a special time. Auntyrclaug is Arya's green dragon. That dragon is actually totally mine and has nothing to do with Christopher's dragons. The other characters are his though. I liked Auntyrclaug so much in my first Eragon fiction "Just Stay Strong" (which I hope you will check out on my profile) so I use him here too!

**Personally I'm not too fond of book-Arya, but I actually like her in the movie. That's why I'm going to describe her as she is in the movie, with red hair. She's awful in the book! But you are all free to picture her as you wish ) Just don't go crazy on me. hehe. **

The song "Fields of Gold" is Sting's version and it would be an idea to play the song while reading if you like. But that's totally up to you. Eva Cassidy does have a version herself, but it's a little change of some words. If you don't like the pairing don't read ) Oh yeah, I'm sorry for the mushy mushy! lol. It's my first love story :P

I would say it out of character (OOC?) especially with Arya and Murtagh hehe. The idea sounded so much better in my head, so I'm not 100 happy with this story. But I hope you like it!

**I also made a video for this fanfic! hehe. With this song of course. You can find it on youtube. Just search around and maybe you find a video called Arya/Murtagh - Fields of Gold by Little Lonnie. lol. Then that's me ) It doesn't work posting links here does it? No... oh well**

**NO flaming - NO bashing!

* * *

**

_You'll Rememeber me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

Arya ran quietly through the streets of Uru'baen. Vanir knew of more then one entrance into Galbatorix fortress. Most even unknown to most people. But Uru'baen had once been an elven city bearing the name Ilirea before the evil king had turned it into what it was now. Eragon, Orik and Roran had already entered the fortress in one of the secret places while Vanir lead the way for Arya. The graceful elves sneaked under an opening in the wall and they were in. It was hard to see in the darkness. Even for elven eyes, but they found their way to a bigger corridor.  
"Where are we?" Arya shivered and looked at Vanir.  
"I bet this must be the dungeons. Why don't you go that way and I go here. Let me know if you find something" the male elf spoke so low that it would be impossible for anyone else then another elf to hear what he said. Arya just nodded and tripped down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of some human soldiers standing guards by what would be the entrance into the prison hold from inside.  
"Only two," the elf mumbled as she stepped closer without a sound. She had to be quick so none of them would have time to call for help. She pulled one dagger from each boots and lifted them as she stood right behind them. The two guards hit the ground dead. Arya said some last respect in elvish to the dead men before she ran to the cells. She ran quickly from one to another. Everyone was empty.  
"Where are you..." the elf chocked on a sob as her hope for finding Murtagh began to fade.  
"Arya..." Vanir's voice rolled down the corridors like a breeze and Arya picked up her speed. She passed two other dead guards and then she saw Vanir kneeling outside a cell, one of his arms vanishing through the bars. Arya finally released some tears when she saw Murtagh inside.  
"He's conscious, but barely alive." Vanir drew his arm back after checking the man's pulse. Arya knelt down and reached out her after Murtagh.  
"Murtagh." Her fragile voice made the young man lift his head tiredly. Usually he would have smiled now, but he couldn't find strength enough to do even that.  
"I will go and guard the entrance. I will come and get you when it's time." Vanir explained and hurried over to the soldiers Arya had killed.  
_Auntyrclaug. Give me some strength_, Arya called for her green dragon that was hiding with Saphira near the river of Ramr, not far from Uru'baen. She locked her slender fingers around the lock of the cell door and uttered some elvish word for it to open. But it was easier said then done.  
_It won't open!_ Arya hissed to the lock.  
_Focus, Arya_. Auntyr forced the elf to focus on the lock and not on Murtagh. This time the iron lock broke apart and crumbled to the ground like sand. Arya ripped the door open and hurried over to Murtagh.

"Murtagh!" She dropped down next to him and laid her hands on his cheeks, turning his head towards her. He slowly opened his eyes and this time he managed to give her a short smile.  
"What has he done to you?" New tears joined the others as she lifted his upper body against hers and held him to her chest. Sighing tiredly, Murtagh closed his eyes again and rested his head against Arya's shoulder. She stroked him over the dark brown hair, down his dirty cheeks and rested her hand on his chest. She rested her chin on his forehead and closed her eyes and slowly mumbled a silent song to him.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold _

she opened her eyes again and looked down at the young man in her arms. She moved the hand on his chest to his side, but drew it back when she felt warm liquid on her hand. Murtagh winced sharply and his eyes shot wide open. Gritting his teeth as pain ran through him along the nerves. Again she put her hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down with a kiss on his temple. It seemed to help a bit.  
"Why are you here..." his voice trailed off and he looked up at the red haired elf holding him.  
"We couldn't just leave you here." Arya smiled softly and leaned down closer.  
"We?" Murtagh smiled a little again as the elf's nose touched his.  
"Eragon and Roran is somewhere in the fortress too. And Vanir, the other elf is just around the corner." Arya could feel the warmth coming from the other person. Slowly she kissed him on the side of the lips.  
"Do you remember?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold _

Arya stretched herself towards the sky above her head. The golden grass tickling her bare legs under her light red dress and the wind pulled softly at her hair. She opened her eyes and looked stunned as she saw a red dragon fly in circles high above her head.  
_It can't be,_ Arya moved her gaze back down to the beautiful emerald green dragon lying in the field close by.  
_Well it is,_ Auntyrclaug answered amused and looked up as Thorn landed nearby.  
"Murtagh!" she gasped as Murtagh slid off the red dragon's back and came over to her.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley _

"How?" Arya shivered slightly as the dark clothed rider stopped close to her. Her eyes scanned his body from top to tow. The only skin she could see on him was his hands and face because of the dark red robe he was wearing. She leaned closer and locked her arms around his neck.  
"I have a good brother," Murtagh snorted and kissed Arya on the forehead. It felt good to feel the warmth from someone who actually cared for him again.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly _

Arya carefully stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, her fingers playing with the dark hair on his neck. They looked at each other for some seconds before Arya's face broke into a huge smile and she locked her arms tighter around Murtagh's neck.  
"Where is Eragon? And tell me what happened..." she released her hold on him and walked lightly over to Auntyrclaug.  
"He had to return to Surda," Murtagh answered, but his smile flickered a little,  
"He said he knew my real name while we were fighting. And when he told me, it was over. Just like that. I could feel Galbatorix hold on me just... vanish." He rubbed his neck.  
"Well isn't that good?" Arya came back to him and pulled him down into the field filled of the long golden grass.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold _

Murtagh laughed as he hit the ground beside Arya. He turned himself onto his back and rested his head on his arms. None of them said anything. Murtagh watched the clouds drifting slowly by and feeling the long grass brush against him with the wind. Arya leaned on her elbow and looked at Murtagh.  
_He's so beautiful, don't you think. I missed him so much,_ she thought to herself  
_Well personally I prefer females. And dragons_. Auntyr snorted of his joke. Thorn walked over the other male dragon for their first meeting. The start of a very special friendship.  
Murtagh had closed his eyes when Arya leaned over him and kissed him again while stroking his cheek. They put a little more love into this kiss and they were lost in each others for minutes.  
"Someone's coming." Murtagh tensed.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Of course I remember" Murtagh smiled a little wider making a wound open on his bottom lip. Blood slowly tickled down from it.  
"Urgals have a tendency to appear when they're least wished," Arya whispered.  
"Damn." Murtagh mumbled.  
"What?" Arya straightened up again and tried to help Murtagh into a sitting position.  
"I never saw Eragon again" Murtagh groaned in pain just as noise broke through the corridor.  
"Talk about timing," Arya smiled, as who other then Eragon raced past the cell before he found out he had ran past.  
"Murtagh!" he gasped and hurried into the cell and over to them.  
"You're alive! Alive..." Eragon was whispering the last word as tears sprung from his eyes. He took hold of Murtagh's hand in a firm grip.  
"Am I really?" Murtagh smiled, but the sudden movements and noise made him dizzy. Eragon looked out of the cell and saw Vanir, Roran and Orik waiting for them.  
"We have to hurry." He helped Murtagh up and they got out of the cell. Murtagh was biting his teeth together and pressing his eyes tightly shut. He placed a hand on the side of his head and looked at Eragon and Arya.  
"I think I... I" his eyes rolled back into the skull. Eragon almost fell to the ground at the sudden weight of Murtagh.  
"Murtagh!" Arya grabbed his chin and lifted his head. His eyes were closed.  
"He's unconscious." Eragon pulled his brother's arm around his neck and followed Vanir and Orik to where the elves had entered the fortress. Roran helped him with Murtagh and Arya hurried close by. 

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold _

"Murty," the dark haired rider felt someone poking him in the shoulder and tried to ignore the voice.  
"Murtagh..." it was Eragon without doubt. Slowly Murtagh opened one eye and the first thing he saw was the unclear grin on his brother's face.  
"Look who's awake," the little brother clasped his shoulder just as Arya's slender frame came into view.  
"I remember you..." Murtagh made a dorky grin and lifted his hand which Eragon took and Arya both of them. They were camping on a field outside a forest. Murtagh assumed it must be in Surda.  
"Where's Thorn?" he lifted his head a bit to try to catch a glimpse of his dragon, but he could not see anything red and moving.  
"Oh don't worry; he's nearby with Saphira and Auntyrclaug." Arya smiled and stroke the rider over the hair.  
"Thank you." Murtagh turned his eyes to Eragon, who just smiled and clutched his brother's hand. They sat in silence before Eragon left to get them some food. Arya lay down beside Murtagh, her nose against his cheek.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley _

"I wish it could stay like this," Arya whispered in Murtagh's ears.  
"It's been so long since Alagaesia was free and the war still far away," she continued.

_See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold _

"Elva! That's not for you!" Murtagh and Arya looked up as they heard Eragon scream. And sure enough the young rider ran past them on the field, following a smaller child, looking ever so scary. The child was obviously a girl with a marking in her face and she was running with loads of food in her hands. After no hell in catching the girl, Eragon came back to them.  
"I'm sorry, but the food ran off and I'm too tired to get something new," he threw himself on the ground beside Murtagh and Arya. Murtagh snorted.  
"What?" Eragon still gasped for air.  
"You look like a..." Murtagh was stopped with Arya's hand over his mouth. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss him again.  
"Leave the poor boy alone," she grinned and joined their lips again.

The End

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold _

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold

- Sting "Fields of Gold"

* * *

Again - Not like? Don't bash or flame thanks ) 

And damn why is so hard to edit my document on here? It's so enoying! It gets so messy compare to how I want it! hmpf


End file.
